Revisit Yesterday to Save Tomorrow
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: It's been 13 years since the Guhnash's death, 10 since Zongazonga's. Now, a new terror looms on the horizon, and its closely tied to both the past incidents. The heroes from the past decade, Hunter and Dino, must come back, and join their successors, Jura and Tria, to fight the new threat with powers old as time. I'm endlessly frustrated at the lack of my needed character options.


_**NLH: Hi Guys! I absolutely LOVE Fossil Fighters. I've been wanting to write this for months, but I've had other projects to do. But now, I can get it done!  
Standard disclaimer time. I do not own Fossil Fighters. I'm not totally sure who it is that does. I think Nintendo? The thing at the beginning is an alteration of the Rifle Oath. Rights to the Rifle Oath go to it's maker, who I'm also not sure who exactly that is.  
If I owned the series, what sort of a fanfiction writer would I be?  
With that said, Vivosaur lines have three quotations and are italicized. Now let's get to the story**_

* * *

 _These are my Vivosaurs._  
 _There are many like them, but these ones are mine._  
 _My Vivosaurs are my best friends._  
 _They are my life._  
 _I must master them, as I must master my life._  
 _Without me, my Vivosaurs are useless._  
 _Without my Vivosaurs, I am useless._  
 _I must command my Vivosaurs to strike straight and hit true._  
 _They must hit harder than our enemies, who are trying to destroy us._  
 _I must make sure my Vivosaurs attack the enemy, before they attack us._  
 _I will._  
 _My Vivosaurs and myself are defenders of freedom._  
 _We are the masters of our enemy._  
 _We are the saviours of my life._  
 _So be it, until there is no enemy..._  
 _...but peace._  
 _Amen._

* * *

 _THUD!_ The Shoni fell to the ground. Gold light surrounded it, returning it to its Vivosaur Medal.

"And that's _another_ win for Dino! The man's a juggernaut if ever there was one!"  
"My thoughts exactly, Trip."

Dino gave his Lugmos a pat on the leg. "Nice work boy. You're the real champion here." The Lugmos gave what passed for a smile. _"'You always give me so much credit, but you deserve praise too, master. You're the director. I only do what you say."'_ "Okay. **We** did great. That sound better?" _'''Much'''_

* * *

It had been 10 years since Dino had come to the Caliosteo Islands. 10 years since he won the Cup, repelled the Barebones Brigade and defeated Zongazonga. 8 years since He finally took up Joe's offer to become head of the Park. 6 years since Dino and Pauleen finally admitted their mutual feelings for each other. 3 years since he had proposed. 2 years since the wedding. A little over 6 months since Pauleen had found out she was pregnant. And approximately 45 seconds since Dino broke the all-time record on Caliosteo for consecutive wins: 57 opponents taken down in just an hour and a half.

Dino had grown up. Now age 22, he was 6'3'' and had a well-sculpted, muscular body as a result of constant, intense training with his Vivosaurs. He had a long, jagged scar from the right corner of his jaw to the back of his cheekbone, which he had to continuously tell his Shoni that he wasn't mad about, even 8 years later. He wore a beige vest over a ripped black shirt, with tie-dyed pants and hiking boots. He'd grown out his blue hair to just above his shoulders, and now he usually kept it held in a tight ponytail. He kept his Vivosaur Medals on a bandolier, always having them with him. Also on the bandolier was clipped his radar. His other equipment was in a satchel on his right side, always accessible. And of course, on his right ring finger, his wedding ring. He also had perscription reading glasses that he had taken to wearing all the time, even when he didn't need them.

10 years a Master Fighter, now he was starting to look the part.

* * *

Dino made his way leisurely through Ribular City-in the last ten years, it had grown to the point where it could no longer be called a town. As he walked, he took in all the sights around him. So much had changed since he had moved there. He was proud of it.

His house was just in sight, just past in front of the Fossil Lawn. When he reached the house, he unlocked the door and went in.

Pauleen was sitting at the couch, watching the TV and listening to Ty and Trip recall video reruns of Dino's best moments. She thought they didn't do a very good job. But maybe her view on him was a bit romanticized.

When she saw her husband in the doorway, she leapt up - not really, leaping is hard when you're seven months pregnant. But she got up as fast as she could and hurried to him. He picked her up and spun her, then carried her back to the couch, sitting her down next to him.

"So, how was the tournament?" Pauleen asked her husband "The camera doesn't show anyone's point of view." Dino chuckled at the remark. "It was good. After all that, my Vivosaurs and I _definitely_ deserve a break after this." Pauleen nodded. "You do. I miss you."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, before Joe slowly opened it and stepped in. "Heard what you two were talking about. Sorry Dino, but ah don't think you'll be able to take a break just yet."

* * *

 _ **What could Joe be referring to? Find out next time!  
**_ ** _And remember, reviewing and following the story gets new chapters in faster._**


End file.
